


"Come back to bed, doll."

by you_a_southpaw_doll_45



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Came up with this, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, JDM Imagine, JDM is an absolute blessing and total sweetheart, Jeffrey Dean Morgan Imagine, Jeffrey Dean Morgan One-shot, One Shot, PTSD, couldn't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45
Summary: One night, while in the midst of a mild panic attack, you can’t sleep, so your husband, Jeffrey Dean Morgan does his best to help you calm down, relax, and hopefully get some sleep for the first time in nearly a week. Afterwards, he still does his best to make sure you’re happy, and how does he do that? Just by being his usual, adorable, sweetheart self.





	"Come back to bed, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Mildish panic attack. Mentions of PTSD, anxiety, depression, and insomnia. Brief mention of childhood trauma – not described, just mentioned. Occassional cuss word. JDM being a total sweetheart and doing his best to calm you down. Lots of fluff on JDM’s part. Oh…and…this isn’t a warning, but he’s your husband in this story.

“Come back to bed, doll.”

You can’t help but smile slightly as you hear your husband’s mumbled, sleep-laced words. You stop pacing back and forth in front of the dresser and slowly walk over to the bed. The sheets on your side of the bed are still rumpled from where you’d thrown ‘em back almost two hours ago when you got up. You haven’t been able to fall asleep tonight, and the sun’s ‘bout to start rising soon. You can tell, ‘cause even though y’all have the blinds closed, there’s still the pinkish hue to the sky peeking through the slits in the blinds.

Crawling into the bed, your husband’s arm immediately snakes out to wrap ‘round your waist. He pulls you closer to him in his half-asleep state. Once you’re next to him, he shifts from laying on his right side to laying on his back, removing his arm from ‘round you in the process.

“C’mere, baby.” He mumbles, eyes still closed.

You know what he wants, so you settle down beside him, laying on your left side, with your head resting on his chest, just over the tattoo he has above his heart. He moves his arm so that he can wrap it ‘round your shoulders. His hand rests on your hand on your upper thigh, and gently nudges it. You comply with his unspoken command and lay your left leg over his right one, tucking your foot under his calf. He lets out a happy, sleepy sigh. You drape your arm across his lower tummy slightly, bending it at the elbow, so your palm lays flat against the center of his chest, allowing you to run your fingers through the dark hair that’s sprinkled across his upper body.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? He murmurs.

“Can’t sleep.” You reply.

“I figured. What’s on your mind?”

You shrug, not really knowing how to answer him. There’s nothing on your mind, yet there’s everything on your mind. Something’s kicking your anxiety into full drive, and you haven’t the slightest idea as to what could be causing it to do that.

“One of those nights?” Jeffrey’s voice breaks through your thoughts.

You nod. He just tightens his arm ‘round you, gently squeezing your thigh in his hand, and brings his left hand up to run his fingers up and down your arm. You try to focus on the soft, steady beating of his heart under your ear. Where his heart is beating calmly and evenly, yours is racing. Where his breathing is slow and deep, yours is fast and shallow. While your entire body is trembling, his isn’t. The only movement from him is the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the tracing of his fingers against your skin. You move your head from the middle of his chest to his shoulder.

You feel him shift slightly before the feeling of his chapped lips brushes against your forehead.

“It’s ok, baby. I got you. You’re ok. You’re safe. I promise. You know I’d never let anything happen to you.” He soothes.

He keeps stroking your arm, and holds you close to him. You can feel your muscles slowly starting to relax and your breathing finally begins to even out. Your heart’s still beating a mile a minute. Jeffrey’s lips are still against your forehead, and you feel ‘em turn up into a small smile. He lifts his right hand from its place on your upper thigh and brings it to the back of your head. His fingers drift through your hair, and his fingernails gently scratch along your scalp. The motions help you relax even more.

“That’s it, baby. It’s ok. I’ve got you.” He coos.

Your body slowly begins to sag against his as you feel the anxiety that tightens your muscles ease from you. He just holds you close to him, not stopping the movements of his fingers against your skin or in your hair. Over the course of the next ten minutes, your breathing’s calmed, your heart’s slowed to a normal pace, and you finally feel relaxed. Weak, but relaxed. You always hate how the panic attacks make you feel.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble.

“Honey, you’ve got absolutely nothing to apologize for.” Your husband softly assures you.

“I woke you up. I’m keeping you from your sleep by making you deal with me and my anxiety.”

Jeffrey’s fingers stop on your arm, and he brings them to your chin. He tilts your head back slightly, allowing you to look him in the eyes.

“Baby. Listen to me, ok?” He asks, and you nod, so he continues. “You’re not making me do anything. And you’re definitely not making me deal with you and your anxiety. I’m here, helping you through this, because I want to. Because you’re my wife. Because I love you. Ok? I love you so fuckin’ much that it ain’t even funny. So, no you’re not making me doing anything that I don’t wanna do. Got it?”

You nod, and he keeps talking. “As for keeping me from my sleep, sweetheart, you don’t have to worry ‘bout that. You know I’m here for you. And, you definitely didn’t wake me up. I woke up from the fantastic dream I was having, only to find that you weren’t in bed next to me.”

“Promise?” You asks, quietly.

He smiles that dimpled smile you fell in love with ten years ago after you spilled your hot chocolate down the front of his t-shirt. He leans forward slightly and kisses the tip of your nose.

“I promise, babydoll. I promise.” He murmurs.

You grin, which has his smile growing.

“There’s that beautiful smile I love.” He teases, lovingly.

You can’t help but giggle which has him kissing you on one cheek before kissing the other. You cling to him, your fingers tangling in his chest hair.

“Tell me ‘bout the dream?” You ask, softly.

“Hmmm?” He hums.

“Your dream? Tell me ‘bout it?”

“Will you try to get some sleep if I do?”

“I can try.”

He smiles. “Ok. So…you and I were just curled up in a hammock, cuddling. I was reading over some e-mails on my phone while you were reading a book. It was calming and relaxing, and I just had you in my arms. It was great.”

“That all?”

He chuckles. “Did you want there to be more?”

You shrug. “I dunno. That already sounds perfect to me.”

“That’s ‘cause it was, baby.”

You smile as you feel your eyes start to droop and a little yawn escapes you. Jeffrey chuckles.

“Get some sleep, doll. I’m not going anyway.” He says.

You nod and feel his arms tighten ‘round you, holding you close to him. Within a few moments, you’re sound asleep, for the first time in days.

* * *

**Jeffrey’s POV:**

I can’t help but smile as I look down at you. I know you’re finally relaxed, and I’m glad you’re able to sleep. I kiss your temple as I think over the events of the night, well, since we came to bed. I’d felt the bed shift every time you got in and out of bed tonight. But, I didn’t say anything ‘cause I knew you’d feel bad, and I couldn’t have that. After the last time you got up, I’d dozed off and had that perfect fuckin’ dream. Just having you in my arms makes everything perfect. I’d woken up from the dream right before you could kiss me in it. 

That was when I’d notice that you weren’t in bed beside me. I’d felt the sheets, and when I noticed that they were cold, I knew that you’d been outta bed for at least a couple hours. That was when I saw you pacing in front of the dresser. I could tell something was wrong. So, I called out to you to come back to bed. When you did, and I pulled you into my arms, I could feel how tense you were. When I felt you trembling I instantly knew you were having a panic attack, so I shifted my body so that I could hold you in my arms and try to help you relax. 

It broke my heart every time you had a panic attack. I didn’t know what was causing it this time, and I knew you didn’t either when you shrugged after I asked what was wrong. I knew talking ‘bout it wouldn’t really help you, so I just assured you that everything was ok. As I felt your body slowly start to relax, I knew you calming down and that the attack was ending. After it did, I could see the exhaustion in your hazel eyes, and my heart broke even more. Then, when you apologized, I knew I had to make sure you knew there was nothing to be sorry for. 

I’ve loved you for the ten years I’ve know you, since the moment I met you in that coffee shop. You were so cute that day, and flustered over the fact that you’d spilled your hot cocoa all down my shirt and the front of my jeans. I spent weeks trying to work up the courage to ask you out. When I finally did, and you said yes, I was over the moon. It was during the following months that I’d found out that you had PTSD from the trauma you went through when you were younger. I also found out that you had anxiety and depression too. 

It wasn’t till we’d slept together for a few months after I asked you to move in with me that I figured out that you had insomnia too. I loved you for you, and those things are a part of you. As much as it breaks my heart to see you have to deal with them, I’d never leave you to deal with it on your own if I could help it. In the eight years that we’ve been married, I’ve never once shied away from you when you were having a rough day, or a panic attack, or woke up crying and screaming from a nightmarish flashback you’d had. I’d do anything to ease the pain that you went through ‘cause of your mental health. 

That’s why I happily told you ‘bout the perfect dream I’d had tonight. And, I added the thing ‘bout you sleeping ‘cause I knew you were started to fall asleep on me. Now that you’re sleeping in my arms, relaxed, calm, and seemingly worry-free, I can’t help but feel my heart swell with the love I have for you. I gently kiss your forehead before relaxing against the mattress, with you tucked safely in my arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> So…fun fact ‘bout me…I have severe PTSD, anxiety, insomnia, depression, all that “fun” stuff…and lately it’s all been hitting me full force. I haven’t been able to sleep much in the last week – maybe an hour a night, if I’m lucky. So…the other night, I was trying to calm myself down from a panic attack and trying to get some sleep since I had to be up in a few hours for work and class. One of the repeating thoughts I had was being curled up in JDM’s arms, at night, and him being a total sweetheart after mumbling a sleepy “Come back to bed, doll.” 
> 
> Also, just as a heads up, I absolutely adore and respect the relationship JDM and his wife have, but sometimes a girl can dream, right? :)


End file.
